Let's do this!
by Vicstory
Summary: Veronica gets a chance to fix her mistakes. Rated T for content not appropriate for most children (it's Heathers after all). This is a mix of the Heathers movie and musical's stories, but it will lean more towards the musical.
1. Chapter 1

_ Bring!_  
_ Bring!_

Veronica woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She turned it off. _Wait a minute…_ she thought as she groggily looked around her room. It was her old room when she lived with her parents. She saw her old desk, all the books in her bookshelf, even the same closet. What was she doing back in her room? She had already moved out to her college dorm.

"Veronica! Come and eat, it's almost time for you to get ready for school!" Somebody called from downstairs. It was Veronica's mother. But that wasn't possible; Veronica was in college now and her mom had got into a car accident, she was in a coma at the hospital!

Veronica quickly hopped out of bed. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She swerved and saw somebody standing behind her. "Hello," the stranger said. "Um…hiiii? Who are you? Why are you in my room," Veronica immediately started questioning them. "Calm down. You don't even know why YOU are in your room. After all, you're supposed to be in your dorm right now," they told her. "Wha- how, how did you know?" Veronica stuttered and moved backward. "I'm your angel, I know everything that happened to you. It was an exceptionally sad story, so I got permission for you to redo it. However, you only get one chance, so make it worth it. You can stop the deaths that follow, but I can't help you anymore. I need to go now, and remember, make better choices," the angel said while she faded away. "W-wait! I don't understand," Veronica tried to plead.

"VERONICAAAAAAAAA!" Her mother yelled angrily. "C-coming!" Veronica shouted as she quickly got dressed. She stumbled down the stairs pulling up her skirt. "Sorry, I was tired," she apologized. "Woah, what's with the outfit? You don't usually wear that kind of stuff," her father pointed out. "What do you mean? I always wear blue…" Veronica stopped herself. She realized this must have been before she met the Heathers. Before she messed up her entire life. "Veronica?" Her mother shook her of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry! I just wanted…to wear something special. You know, the first day of senior year!" Veronica used as an excuse. "Um, okay. Here breakfast is ready," Veronica's mom handed her a plate.

_School_

_ Dear Diary,_  
_Well, today is my first day of senior year, or at least in this lifetime it is. That's still confusing. How'd this even happen? I guess I'll have to make amends, but how? I don't know what I'm going to do, but whatever it is, it's not going to lead up to what happened last time. I'm going to stop JD, and he's not going to kill anyone, and maybe, just maybe, we might actually have a life together. I'm not going to let him die this time. I'm going to stop all of this. I'm not going to repeat what I did, and everything will turn out fine. God Veronica, you so silly. Do I really think I can do this? No, of course not, but I gotta try, and I will try._

Veronica finished writing with a flourish. She glanced around her, everyone was getting settled at their tables. Kurt and Ram just finished picking on some freshmen when they noticed her. They smiled and fist-bumped each other and started walking towards her. She turned away quickly and pretended she didn't notice. No doubt they were going to knock down her tray. She remembered how it went. Ram would knock her tray out of her hands, Martha would come up to her, and then Kurt would knock down Martha's tray.

Just as Veronica suspected, Ram hit her tray out of her hand and went, "Oooopssss," and walked away. Martha walked up to her and said, "Hey." "Hey, Martha," Veronica said. "We on for movie night," Martha asked. "Yeah! You're on Jiffy pop detail," Veronica said. She swore this time she wasn't going to skip out. "I rented the Princess Bride!" Martha declared happily. "Woah, don't you got it memorized by now?" Veronica joked. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending," Martha admitted. Suddenly Kurt yelled, "Martha Dumptruck, wide load!" And hit Martha's tray out of her hand. Veronica did what she had done before and ordered him to pick it up.

Of course everything played out the same and she was back in the restroom. Heather was vomiting and Heather and Heather were doing their make-up. The teacher walked in and told them they were late and said they had a week's detention. Veronica was about to step in when she stopped herself. Her world had been flipped upside down when she joined the Heathers, so if she avoided them, everything might turn out fine. But then the Heathers would be mad and if they saw her it would be bad news. As Veronica was templating this, an idea struck her. She was going to help the Heathers, but she wasn't going to be apart of their group. She wouldn't ask for that boon like she had done before. That was where she messed up.

"Um actually, we're all out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee," Veronica said handing the teacher her forgery. "Hmm, I see you're all listed. Get where you're going," she said and walked out angrily. "This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" Heather asked. "Uh, Veronica, Sawyer," Veronica stuck out her hand. Heather inspected her, "Why did you help us?" "Well, I just saw you guys were in trouble, so I wanted to help. Can I go now?" Veronica asked. "Actually, I think we can use you," Heather said. "W-what do you mean?" Veronica stuttered nervously. Crap, here we go again, Veronica thought. "If we have you around, you can make us forgeries, and that can be very useful," Heather pointed out. "Can you make prescriptions?" Heather McNamara asked. Veronica was about to respond when Heather Duke shouted at Heather to shut up. "Sorry Heather," Heather shrunk down and apologized. "Like I was saying, we can use you. We can make you popular, and all you have to do is help us," Heather offered. "Um, no. I don't really want to be popular. I just wanted to help, and I can help you some more, but you don't really have to do anything for me. We could do like, I don't know, under the table deals?" Veronica suggested. "Hmm, that's odd. Anybody in their right mind would have accepted, but okay. How much," Heather observed. "Oh, um, today it's free, but I have to go to class, goodbye?" Veronica said and slinked back to class.

Veronica felt so happy. She was sure she was choosing the right path. The Heathers were what screwed her up in the first place, so now that she wasn't a Heather, Heather wouldn't die and everything might turn out fine.

Suddenly it occurred to Veronica. JD was still around, and what if he got mad at one of the Heathers? Things might not turn out as well as Veronica thought. _I guess the next thing to do is meet JD,_ Veronica thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three weeks after meeting the Heathers._

Veronica realized she was going to have to be a lot more careful when she almost let Heather know that she had depression. So what is went like was Veronica and Heather were talking, and Heather told her that her favorite color was yellow because it was happy. Veronica almost commented on how it showed how Heather acted happy, even though she thought of suicide. Veronica stopped herself remembering that Heather wasn't depressed since Heather hadn't died this time.

"Veronica?" Heather shook Veronica. "Huh?" Veronica shook herself. "I mean, what is it, Heather?" Veronica asked. "You were going to say something," Heather pointed out. "No I wasn't," Veronica lied. "Are you sure?" Heather asked her suspiciously. "Of course! Now, what were you saying?" Veronica laughed. "Hmmm, okay! Now I was talking about your make-up. You really need to…" Heather went on talking and Veronica noticed JD in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey, uh Heather," Veronica tapped Heather. "Hmm, yeah Veronica?" Heather asked. "Who is that boy," Veronica asked. She already knew, but she remembered how last time Heather had told her that JD was in Heather's history class. "Drool much? Well, that's Jason Dean! He's in my history class," Heather told her. "Thanks. You know, I think I'll talk to him," Veronica said. "Okay, but wait! Heather told me to remind you that you can only talk or hang out with us if you dress nicely," Heather informed Veronica. "Okay, I'll remember," Veronica said and walked over to JD.

"Greetings and salutations," JD greeted Veronica. "So, you a Heather?" He asked. "No, I'm a Veronica," Veronica told him. "Do you want something?" JD asked her cautiously. "Well, I was wondering if you're free this afternoon," Veronica said. "And why would you want to know," JD smirked. "I noticed you looking at me, and so I wanted to offer to let you buy me a drink," Veronica told him with a crooked smile. "Hmm, sure, I don't see why not," JD agreed. "Cool, but I didn't catch your name," Veronica told him. "I didn't throw it," JD turned and smiled. Veronica laughed and walked away.

She noticed Kurt and Ram talking about something and walk over to JD. Veronica suspected they would fight JD like last time. Veronica knew how it would go, JD would win, but for some reason, she felt as attracted to JD as she had done before.

JD hit Kurt with his book and kicked Ram. It felt like everyone in the cafeteria was holding their breath, waiting for JD to get beat up. People slowly started crowding around the fight, and Veronica slowly drifted through the crowd. When she got to the front she tried to shake herself out of it. She shouldn't be watching this, it wasn't who she was, but for some reason whenever JD did something, she couldn't help but watch.

After what felt like hours, JD finally finished and walked away. Kurt and Ram scrammed away like wolves to lick their wounds. No doubt they were going to try and get revenge. Veronica couldn't help but think of how much boys acted like wild animals. They would fight and whichever one was victorious would be feared, while the loser would run away and plot revenge.

Veronica noticed that she had slowly followed JD to where he was going without thinking. She looked around and saw everyone else starting to eat again, still whispering about what happened. Veronica looked ahead of her and saw JD walking somewhere. She didn't know why, but she followed him.

"Hey!" Veronica called. JD stopped and looked behind him. Veronica caught up with JD. "You're pretty good at fighting. It's been years since somebody has beaten Kurt and Ram. You should have seen their faces," Veronica laughed. JD blushed and looked away, "Yeah well, maybe someone should step up to them once in a while." "I'm trying to say it was impressive," Veronica said. "I'm trying to say that you don't have to. People should just try once in a while, and maybe they will win," JD smiled. "So, you still haven't told me your name," Veronica pointed out. "It's Jason Dean, but just call me JD," he told her. "Sawyer, my last name is Sawyer," Veronica said. "Veronica Sawyer, huh? I guess you're gonna marry a lawyer," JD joked. Veronica elbowed him and laughed. JD just smiled.

There was something Veronica had never seen before. She had never truly seen JD happy. No matter how many times he had smiled or laughed before, he always had a lingering sadness. Veronica didn't know why, but it made her happy.

"What?" JD asked. "Huh?" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You were smiling like an idiot," JD told her. "It's nothing," Veronica looked away. "Anyways, I have to go get my stuff from the cafeteria, talk to you later," Veronica turned her heels and walked away. She glanced back and saw JD still looking at her, smiling.

After School

"Hey, JD!" Veronica called as she rushed out of the school building. JD turned around and faced Veronica. "Hey! Are you ready?" JD asked her. "Yeah! Where are we going?" Veronica asked. "7/11, here can I hold this for you?" JD said. "Sure, but why 7/11?" Veronica questioned him. "Why not? Anyways, it has good slushies," JD took her bag. "Good enough for me," Veronica smiled.

_7/11_

The store was completely empty besides Veronica, JD, and the cashier. Veronica really didn't want anything, but the cashier looked so miserable that she bought a slushie with JD. While JD was buying the slushies, the cashier looked at Veronica in a confused way. The cashier whispered something to JD and then JD nodded.

JD and Veronica walked out of the store together. "So, what did you and that cashier talk about?" Veronica asked. "Oh, nothing," JD brushed it aside. "Well, it's not every day a customer and cashier are all buddy-buddy with each other, so what was it?" Veronica pointed out. "I come to 7/11 kinda often, so we know each other well. He just asked me if I knew you, and I said yes. I don't know if you could tell, but I don't have many friends, so it was just a bit odd to him," JD admitted.

Veronica rested her head on his shoulder. She immediately felt his shoulders tighten and his movements stiffen. "JD?" Veronica asked. "Y-yeah?" He stammered. "What's wrong?" "Uh, it's stupid, nevermind," he commented. "Come on," she turned to look at him, he was blushing. "Well, I've never, um, a girl…a girl has never really bothered to talking to me before. At my old schools' guys would constantly fight me and girls always talked about me saying stuff like I was cute but really weird. This is just, different…" JD looked away. Veronica just laughed. "You know, I should probably go home now, good-bye JD," Veronica waved and walked away. "Bye…Veronica," JD said quietly.


End file.
